1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mechanical eyes replicas.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical replica of a human eye allows such simulations as the eyelid opening and closing. Accordingly, other simulation effects are needed to make the eyes more lifelike. Therefore, what is needed is a simulated eye capable of replicating human eye behavior.